User talk:Clockworthy
Fic List! It's a lot to read...pick and choose! *The Thunder Queen *Redwall's Hero *Mossflower Reborn --Dannflow Talk! 21:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Archives User talk:Clockworthy/Archive1 User talk:Clockworthy/Archive2 What can we put here? Cheese Internet Explorer Moltara for AC V! ...Again, what? ---- XD the wordgirl theme song is catchy, even if it is pretty Dorky! i didn't know you watched it too! =)--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 21:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Meet me on shout box please. I'm all alone...D: --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade...? I think a long time ago I asked you about if you would be interested in an art trade. I have a bit more wiggle room now...so, would you be interested? If so, give me the info and I'll give you mine as well. But if you're busy, that's cool and I totally understand. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie! Name: Kailee Windscutt Gender: Female Species: Hare Age: Early teenager Appearance: She is a light gray hare with darker gray tipped ears. She has short hair that is reddish and is tall and thin. She wears glasses (Optional). Clothes: A light blue dress with a yellow sash (Look at the picture on my sig to get a better picture.) If you need any more information, tell me! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure! Once you get the info, just put it on the ole Requests Page. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, when I put your friend code in for Mario Kart Wii, it said it was incorrect. My friend code is: 0517-5776-0350. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It worked! I'm in the message room (Mario Kart Wii) right now if U wanna chat. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Did my code work for you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your favorite movie is Kung Fu Panda. I just watched that like 2 days ago. Good show XD. I also like videogames and have read one of the Hunger Games books. My library has Artemis Fowl, but I've never bothered reading his stuff yet. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Clock, Pokemon Black and White are gonna be AWESOME! Check out this --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Clock, on Mario Kart Wii, it says your friend code was succesful, but when I check under Friends, it has a big ? and says we are not friends yet. How do we become friends then? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm Tara! do you think you could draw me? I'm a tan furred ferret with black paws and feet and mask fur and a black tipped tail, brown hair in a pony tail, a green tunic, with silver lining, a huge bone bladed scimitar, three daggers, and a bow and arrows. i wear a brown cape with a hood as well, and i have green eyes, and three scars on one cheek.. thats about it! =)--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:05, Decembe 22:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) thats fine! take your time! =)--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:05, Decembe 21:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) This just in I'm sooooo sorry about htis but theres been a change in Tara's Design! go to my Userpage for info on her new look! again, very sorry!--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like, I could change that ole request into an art trade. Althyana Slitbane III I want Pepsi 16:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Will do :D Just put the details here please. Althyana Slitbane III I want Pepsi 15:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you gonna get Super Mario Galaxy 2? It just came out today. IGN gave it a perfect 10/10. I'm probably gonna get it this summer or sometime later. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) SMG, Super Paper Mario, and Wii Sports were my first Wii games. I was like this when I first played SMG: O.O Drools --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by assumptions? I know what it means, but what did you mean when you said that? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I've known it! Yeah, it is sad. The music doesn't help either. Then when she an' the luma wanna go home...Bottom lip quivers --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Bowser...he created that black hole at the very end. I don't know! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) the message you left on FM's page seemed like a reference to Aliens, a little girl survived the planet when her family didn't--Aerothorn Shadowbaen I'm Not Going Down...Down Without a Fight! Taadaaa!! Enjoy! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello I just thought of a great signature for you: Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder I dunno, I like thinking of signatures for people! Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 11:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) It looks great :D Better than I'd imagined possible. And I was reading your user page... it's the Inheritance '''Cycle. Just, if you care :) Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 11:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Eragon was good, and Eldest was okay, but Brisingr was disappointing, at least, in my superior opinion :/ Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 20:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) And... I just read your poll... NO! MERIDELL FOR AC V!!!! Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 20:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd love Meridell/Brightvale to win, but I'd be fine if Darigan Citadel won. I've nothin' against them. But, back to reality, Holly- *Shenkuu- I mean, hey, who DOESN'T love Shenkuu (besides me?)? *Darigan- Too. many. minions! >_> *Roo- Idk, just have a feeling about them *Meridell/Brightvale OR Altador- They have to finish in the top 5 *Moltara OR Altador- Newly discovered land, will get some recruits. There are always bad recruits, it's a part of the AC. That's why they need us old timers :) I feel so... old... when I say that. What's your NP username? Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 21:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah okay I sent you a friend request (I am silverholly) and I just signed up for the AC!!! GO MERIDELL!!! Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 22:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) NO!!! You're MEAN! You won't let me be friends with you :( Can you send ME a request? I left you my name before. Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 22:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Heyzaaaa Mmmkay. Two things: 1) I have a Wordpress account too! :D I'm SMLAARG. http://smlaarg.wordpress.com 2) I have reposted RV:OI (I think you read it...I can never remember these days.) and I believe you'd like to know. Seeing as you're into fan fictions and all. :D Guten abend! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know. I accepted... once someone mailed me and screamed "THE ALIENS ARE COMING!!! THE ALIENS ARE COMING!!! Hey, Holly, do you wanna be my friend?" I was like... "Uh..." I accepted, but when they started spam-mailing me, I deleted them. Hey, blocking friends is SMART... I shall have to start this. Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 12:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it'd fine!! LOVE IT!!! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 14:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *sees your poll* '''LOST DESERT FTW!!! BOO-YAH! WE WILL KICK YOUR TAILS!!! Also... YES I AM NOT THE ONLY PERSON ON THIS WIKI WHO ENJOYS GAGA!!! WEE!!! I just...needed to..say that xD Sorry, playing Yooyuball all day has rendered my brain useless... Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 15:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, small teams upsetting big ones are okay. May have some competition this year :) My team (MD) won YYB & MSN, drew on SS, but lost on SOSD against MQ. Pretty average, barely scraping a win like that. Against FL, well, they're FL. We won everything but SS, which we drew. Pretty good, but hey, it's FL. Never fails to win against them. :) So which team are you again? I'll follow you as well. Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 11:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, fun's all th'matters. I'm lovin' where we are right now, and it's fun. Last year, y'know, first year jitters/figuring stuff out. Twas terrible. But this year... well, it's actually ENJOYABLE, let's say that :) And no, last year MD was 11th :( MQ? They're terrible. We beat them. Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 23:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry that you didn't beat them :( Oh, heaven, we're playing DC today... rallying together, knights! Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 12:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah good luck to ya we fell t'DC but swept KL!!! They're terrible, but so are Altador... we're facin'em today. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 15:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Here is your pic! Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 16:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Cake Boss?! You watch Cake Boss? I love that show! It's funny and I enjoy seeing all the different cakes! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) WIN+FAIL=?! LOVE DAFT PUNK! HI FIVE! :D Don't like Lady GaGa. I say Lady GAG-a. Blech. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah know! :D I want to go see it because of that. :3 -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I barely remember any of the cakes. XD Did you see the one where he made a life sized cake of his wife, a retirement cake for his mom, and a cake for the governor? I was like,"Um, you're putting a lot of important projects on yourself right now!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :D S'alright, take your time, I can wait c: Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 07:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry we SWEPT you. :) I actually and honestly did not play any of the AC games that day. Twould kill me t'beat my dear friend Clock's team :) Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh, pretty good. But we lost to the stupid DC... Idk why, though, because all the MD fans played HARDER after the DC minions started taunting us >:| There's no good "mad faces" on this keyboard... *tosses it out the window* NO! There went my YYB player... *jumps out the window after it* I'm a mess today :( Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 11:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol so if 95= Punks, 3= Die-Hard Players, 2= People-who-forget-to-play. Like me, sometimes :) Except I'd NEVER go fer DC >:| Never. Well, unless you paid me $1,000,000,000... maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Probably would. Idk what place their in, (idc, too) but LD won't step down anytime soon... okay, MD. When they come to town... it's crush-Fren's-team-time! (no offense to Fren, of course) XD Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I live in the Philippines, we're roughly the same time zone with Australia, cept they're about 5 hours ahead...Our summer is from March to May. Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Good :) At this point, I'm cheering with you fer Moltara. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 11:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) He told me that communism didn't have to be a government, but it could also be a social structure. And he gave me a link to a rather dryly written wikipedia article about social structures. I skimmed a bit, but it was 10pm, and it was so dry and I was sleepy I just sort of went, "Okay...so...they're communist...how?" And that was it. So I never really got an answer that computed. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Listings I have no issue with this. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I know that you like doing fan art, and thought that you might be interested in entering a little contest-thing I've set up. You can see about it here. Hope you join! There's prizes, too, by the way. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Want to do a trade?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 01:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you draw Pinedance? Here's her description... * Dark brown fur * Reddish paws and throat * Brilliant dark blue eyes with hazel flecks * Built like a dancer * Clad in a dark blue tunic with pine green edging that laces up like a corset, black leggings, and brown boots like the ones Legolas from LOTR has. * Looks two years older then she is(she's fourteen) * Beautiful in a dangerous/sad way * Has sling wrapped around right wrist and pouch full of stone at her waist * Her eyebrows slant upwards (Like Arya's from the Inheritance Cycle) * She wears a baldric with a downward facing sheath on her back that has a hack dagger in it. (Several of the pics of her on my user page have a hack dagger on them) * She has a dark green cloak that you can have her wearing or not. * She has a black scar going from her nose to her chin * She's short and slender * She has some muscle toning, but not much * If you give her hair, it goes down to her midback and is reddish. She has a part on the left side of her head and lets her long bangs slant dramatically to the right so that they cover her eye slightly. What would you like me to do for you?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 18:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw!